The subject matter disclosed herein generally relates to stabilizing devices and, more particularly, to stabilizing devices for spreading tools.
Various rescue tools are used for aiding in rescue operations during emergency situations. For example, rescue spreader tools, hereinafter “spreader tool,” can be used to aid in lifting vehicles, separating structural elements of vehicles or other structures, etc. Spreader tools are typically configured to be operated manually, i.e., held by an operator. However, during operation, a spreader tool may require operation below a vehicle and thus be supported by the ground. The spreader tool can be used to lift a vehicle, or otherwise apply a force upward against a structure (e.g., a vehicle body), but may tilt or otherwise shift based on the supporting ground.